


Venomous Inheritance

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Devil and the Hood - followup [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Tied to Aragorn II Elessar's "The Devil and the Hood" series. Peter finds a mysterious legacy from his father but soon enough finds out that it brings more danger than he had thought as everyone races to make sure they can protect himself and everyone else from this legacy that threatens everyone around.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy
Series: The Devil and the Hood - followup [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to at the very least get this story out. I will continue this, once I finish other stories I'm currently working on. This is another part of Aragorn II Elessar's series "The Devil and the Hood" and a sequel to "Shadows of the past" and it's going to be a shorter story, loosely based on Venom (2018 film), Ultimate Spider-Man comic books and video game and The Amazing Spider-Man 2012 video game and film and Spider-Man (2018 video game), I'll admit I've never played that one but I've seen playthrough and I have an idea about the key points.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

Somewhere in New York, a man in late 20s was buying himself some food before he saw a mugger aim a gun at the elderly Asian vendor, asking for cash. The woman, in fear, collected the cash, before suddenly, the mugger's hand was covered in some tentacle that was formed from some black goo as a tall muscular humanoid creature covered in black goo with white eyes and a giant monstrous jaw neared the mugger, who paled.

"You come in here again, in fact…" The tall monster grabbed the mugger by his throat. "…you go anywhere in this city preying on innocent people, we will find you and eat both your arms and then both of your legs. And then we will eat your face right off your head. Do you understand?"

The mugger shook his head, trembling in fear. "Please, no."

"Yes." The monster said. "So, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the street like a turd in the wind. Do you feel me?"

"What the hell are you?" The mugger whispered.

Half of the monster's face seemed to reveal a human underneath the black goo. "We… are Venom." The gap closed as the monster smirked. "On second thought…" It opened its jaw wide open as the mugger screamed.

"Please. No! No!"

* * *

"What exactly happened here?" Oliver asked Quentin as he was done interrogating the vendor.

"The mugger was going to rob her of the cash, then one of the frequent customers, and I quote, 'ate the guy like a turkey in one bite'." Quentin said.

"A cannibal metahuman?" Oliver asked.

"No. She said it was an alien parasite. Giant, muscular, black monstrous Spider-Man." Quentin explained and Oliver's eyes widened. "You know something about it?"

"I thought he was dead." Oliver said, disbelieved.

Quentin sighed. "What happened?"

* * *

_**One month ago, Peter Parker's house** _

Peter Parker was in the basement of Aunt May's house before he found a box. "Aunt May?"

Aunt May looked down and her eyes widened. "Ah. I almost forgot about that box. It was your Dad's."

"What's in it?" Peter asked.

"It's something from when he was a scientist in OsCorp." Aunt May said.

Peter found an old tape and put it into the TV in the basement as he saw his father on the screen and Peter's eyes widened. He hadn't seen the face in years but it felt like yesterday as he looked at the screen.

" _Hello, Peter. If you're seeing this, that means that I'm dead. And… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to see you grow up into the good person I'm sure I would be proud of. But I'm sure that Ben and May are taking good care of you. With great power comes great responsibility. And… I failed in my responsibilities, Peter._ " Richard Parker looked away, ashamed. " _I've done something terrible. I wanted to do some good. I wanted to help people but I trusted the wrong person. People are dying because I made a deal with the Devil. I just didn't realize it until it was too late. And… I'm sorry I'm handing the burden to you but you need to finish what I started._ "

Peter looked at his father's notebook and found some formulas and something that read 'VENOM'.

" _Years ago, an OsCorp satellite crashed, containing some ooze, that, as we discovered during our studies, has regenerative abilities. We believed that it could be finally a cure for terminal diseases like cancer. I just wanted to help people dying all over the world. But because I signed the wrong papers for the wrong person, I can't. I should've listened to you, if you're seeing this, Ben. I'd never tell you in the eye, Ben but you were right. Never trust a guy with a tie._

_Peter… you may be too young to understand… but sometimes… the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. I wanted to use the symbiote that we had discovered, to help people. But Norman Osborn had different ideas, trying to create a weapon. And he falsified evidence against me to take control of my work. We fused the symbiote with human DNA to find out whether it can help heal diseases._

_But by the time I realized what Osborn wanted to do, it was too late. I had signed my research over to him. I managed to smuggle out a sample, hopefully, in order to make sure I can take him down somehow. Peter, if you're seeing this… if OsCorp is continuing researching on symbiotes… stop them. Whatever Osborn is up to, it is no good for any of us. I need your help to stop them._ "

* * *

_**OsCorp** _

Norman Osborn entered a secret lab, where his son Harry was in suspended animation in a stasis cell. "We were so close." Norman leaned his hand onto the glass. "But I'll keep trying. I will find a cure. I will. I love you, son." He was on verge of tears as on the glass on the other side appeared some black ooze, mimicking the handprint of Norman's hand on the glass.

* * *

Peter was entering the OsCorp as he met with a young blonde woman, who he had not seen since high school, hearing that she studied abroad before applying to OsCorp. "You're considering applying to OsCorp, Parker?"

"I might be, Gwen." Peter lied, looking around.

Gwen put in the access card. "Peter… I'm not sure if you want to apply here."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what's going on here." Gwen said. "Lately, they've been working on some top secret projects. Things I know almost nothing about. But it might have something to do with…" She looked around and lowered her voice. "Peter, I never told you this, understand?" Peter nodded. "There's a rumor that few years ago, an OsCorp satellite crashed with an unknown alien substance. And the experiments they did with it, didn't end well. Dead test subjects."

"Animals?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. But I've been seeing a lot of body bags carried out lately." Gwen said. "And don't ask me, since I myself don't know and if I start poking around, it's going to get me fired. Here are the labs." She showed Peter the laboratories, where were some scientists.

"Gwen."

"Mr. Osborn." Gwen smiled as Norman Osborn approached her.

"Pleasure to meet you and who might this young man be?" Norman turned to Peter. "You look familiar."

"Peter Parker, sir." Peter offered his hand and Norman raised his brows.

"Ah, Harry's friend, I remember now." Norman nodded, shaking his hand.

"I heard he was sick, is he alright?" Peter asked.

"He's in good health for now, I appreciate your concern. With you working here, we might find a cure. I might consider employing you, Peter. I knew your father, he used to work for us, he was a good man." Norman said.

Suddenly, an alarm beeped in the facility. "Oh, no." Gwen said.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid there's been a breach in the labs. Peter, I'm afraid we must cancel your visit. You need to leave here, now." Norman said.

"I should accompany you out—" Gwen offered.

"No, you should help in the labs, I can make myself scarce." Peter said as he ran off. He ran down the corridors until he was sure there were no cameras or guards or any witnesses around as he jumped into the ducts.

* * *

Spider-Man jumped down from the ducts as he saw scientists attacked by people, who looked like from some kind of a zombie horror. Their eyes were black, black veins all over their skin and they were attacking people around savagely.

"Hey, uglies!" Spider-Man webbed two poles and launched himself into the fray like a slingshot, knocking down some of the infected people. "What the heck is this?" His spider-sense turned on as one of the people snarled and lunged at him. Spider-Man kicked him in the face, knocking him down. Spider-Man then threw a gas tank at more of the infected people as it exploded in dense gas, blinding them. Spider-Man used the opportunity to take them down as they were webbed to the walls and the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Spider-Man asked.

Unknowing to him, a man with short hair in a jacket was in a corner, taking pictures. He had been following a lead from one of the scientists who tipped him off about something going on in here. He wasn't sure what was going on but one thing was for certain. Eddie Brock's lead on something fishy going on in OsCorp just took an interesting turn.

"Hey!" One of the guards shouted as they entered, aiming guns at Spider-Man. "Don't move!"

Spider-Man sighed. Typical, blaming him for something going on here. Then he pointed into the air. "Look! It's vampires!"

"What?" The soldiers whirled around, puzzled and Spider-Man and Eddie used the opportunity to run. What neither one of them noticed, was that onto them was glued some small, black, slimy-like ooze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to at least get this started and I intend on continuing this but I'll get on with that after I finish other stories I'm currently working on.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Black suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a new black suit out of nowhere but soon enough finds out it has more cons rather than pros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

"Boss, Osborn is dirty." Eddie said as he was in J. J. Jameson's office in Daily Bugle.

"Who's your source, Brock?" Jameson asked.

"I… I had a hunch." Eddie lied.

"We don't follow hunches. We follow facts. Substantiated evidence. For a smart guy, you are a dumbass." Jameson said.

"And I saw Spider-Man trying to help with—"

"Back up. Back up. Spider-Man was there with those mutated freaks?" Jameson interrupted.

"Yeah." Eddie confirmed and Jameson laughed.

"Of course! You should have led with that! That's what I need to bring down the wallcrawler! 'Spider-Man leading an army of monsters that is loose in OsCorp!'." Jameson gestured with his hands. "That's going to be our headline!"

"Jameson, that's not fair. There's no substantiated proof that Spider-Man did this." Mary Jane protested.

"Proof? Eddie says Spider-Man led those freaks and he has pictures!" Jameson turned to Eddie. "You have photos of Spider-Man leading those monsters, do you?"

"Well, yeah but he wasn't actually leading—"

"That's what we're going to write in the news tonight!" Jameson clapped his hands.

"Sir, I never said that Spider-Man helped these monsters, he was trying to stop them." Eddie said.

"Oh, please, it's an act, always an act. The moment we lower our guard, he's gonna endanger civilians! The world needs to see him as the threat that he is!" Jameson said.

"Jonah—"

"Watson, if you say something in Spider-Man's defense, you can clean up your desk." Jameson said before Mary Jane could say something as both of them left.

"Thanks, Eddie." Mary Jane said sarcastically. "Did you really have to bring up Spider-Man? Now he's gonna find a way to pin it on him, again."

"Mary Jane, come on, I mean, it's not like the entire city is gonna believe whatever BS story is Jameson gonna cook up. But listen, something fishy is going on in OsCorp, I know it." Eddie said.

"Experiments on people and monsters? I mean, even if I did believe you, no one is going to listen to you without solid proof. Besides, if it really is OsCorp, you really think that they'll let you run the story? You need to think about what you're doing before you get yourself and everyone around hurt. All I'm saying is that you need to be careful, Eddie, OK?" Mary Jane pleaded.

Eddie sighed. "You may be right."

* * *

_**OsCorp** _

"Begin test 57, now." Norman ordered.

The doctor did as ordered as she remotely opened the tube with symbiote, while it was nearing the woman on the stretcher, attached to a respirator. "She has Stage 4 cancer. Sir, do we have her consent?"

"As far as the world is concerned, she is now in the hospital morgue." Norman said as the symbiote began to bond with the woman, who was spasming until she and the symbiote became one.

"Vitals are steady. Tumors are disappearing." The doctor said. Suddenly, the patient spasmed violently as the vitals were going critical. Next thing they knew, the woman was drained into a husk within few seconds.

"Another failure. Bring up another volunteer." Norman ordered.

* * *

_**New York** _

All Peter remembered was being tired and going to sleep as he was on bed, still in his Spider-Man suit. Suddenly, onto him was being attached some black goo that was covering him entirely.

* * *

When Peter came to, he found himself hanging from above, seeing the reflection of black suit on himself in the window, confused what was going on. "What is this?" He looked at his arms. "I feel… wow… feels good."

Spider-Man jumped and started to swing around and much to his surprise, he felt stronger and faster than ever as he cheered. "Yeah! Woo-hoo!" He then stuck onto a wall, examining the suit. "This is something else."

* * *

A group of bank robbers were driving away from the police before Spider-Man jumped down and ripped off the roof with his bare hands.

"I didn't know the prom was happening!" Spider-Man quipped. "A private party or can I join?" One of the robbers shot Spider-Man as it grazed him in the arm but healed instantly. "Well, that's a new one."

Next thing the robbers knew, they were webbed up and hanging on the street lamps. Much to Peter's surprise, he didn't need web-shooters anymore, all he needed was to think about it and the suit webbed the thugs up for itself. Peter felt amazed by what kind of a suit his father had created and it felt better due how expensive and how much hard work it was to create his web liquid for web-shooters.

* * *

Juggernaut was running off with bags of cash, knocking down police cars before he faced Spider-Man again.

"You!" Juggernaut snarled.

"Hey, Juggy, how many times do we have to do this dance again?" Spider-Man quipped.

Juggernaut rushed at Spider-Man, who dodged before flipping Juggernaut to the ground. Much to Spider-Man's surprise, he was becoming stronger and faster than before as he ripped Juggernaut's mask off and pummeled him repeatedly. Usually, Juggernaut would withstand it but he ended up bruised and bloodied.

"How do you like that?" Spider-Man quipped.

Then, he heard the screams and gasps as the people around stared in shock at Spider-Man brutalizing Juggernaut. For a moment, Spider-Man's jaw opened into monstrous size until he stopped and looked around, seeing their shocked faces and turned normal.

"Oh, my God…" Mary Jane whispered.

Spider-Man looked into her eyes, in fact, in eyes of everyone, who was staring at him like a monster, and then at his hands as he realized that the suit was corrupting him.

* * *

_**Peter's house** _

Back at home, Peter took off the suit and it turned into some kind of a goo. Not hesitating, Peter locked it into some airtight box to make sure it would not get off. Well, it somehow destroyed Peter's suit. He sighed, since the other suit was still incomplete, so he needed to do this a little differently.

* * *

_**OsCorp** _

Wearing a hoodie and a bandana, Peter snuck into OsCorp, looking for more clues about this… Venom. Peter got into a restricted area, hoping he would find his father's notes about Venom. He entered the archives, while sneaking past the guards and cameras undetected. He hid around a corner and waited for the guards to leave but suddenly, someone ripped off his hoodie.

Peter whirled around and he and the other woman gasped at seeing each other. "Pete?"

"Gwen?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Peter and Gwen asked in unison.

"I should be asking you that, you're not allowed to be here late at night and how did you get past security? The labs are for staff only!" Gwen demanded.

"It's complicated, OK?" Peter said. "Listen, whatever Osborn is working on, it's something dangerous, OK? He's got a symbiote hidden here and it's dangerous."

"Symbiote?" Gwen interrupted. "Slow down, what are you talking about?"

Peter took a breath, telling her everything he knew about his father and Venom but left out obviously the part that he was Spider-Man. "Oh, my God…" Gwen whispered, once Peter was finished. "We've gotten an odd number of volunteers and dead bodies lately but I've never thought—"

"Look, I'm just looking for some evidence, OK? Anything that's going to help me get to the bottom of it." Peter said.

Gwen considered before leading Peter into an office. "Stay here. Don't touch anything. I'll see what I can find."

* * *

Eddie had snuck in through the vents as he was in a lab area and then he saw some cells, where on the walls and floor was some kind of a goo that was covering the cells. In one cell was a corpse, with black veins and the goo coming out from its mouth and eyes as Eddie was taking pictures. In another one, Eddie found a woman curled to a ball, muttering to herself before she got up, banging glass.

"Let me out! Let me out! Help me!"

Eddie panicked, looking around. "I don't know how!"

"Help!"

Eddie found a fire extinguisher and banged the glass as it was smashed but the woman lunged at Eddie, pinning him down, screaming before she collapsed, dead. "Holy shit…" Eddie whispered.

Suddenly, an alarm blared. "Security breach! Security breach!"

* * *

Gwen was going to the archives and she did look up Venom and what she found, surprised her. Richard Parker was mentioned in the files, making her wonder, what did Peter know. She plugged in a flash drive and started to copy the files until an alarm blared.

Gwen pulled out the flash drive and ran out before she saw a man she had not seen before, running opposite of her direction. Gwen was sure she had not seen him before. "Hey! This is a restricted area! How did you—"

"Get back here!" One of the guards shouted, while chasing Eddie.

Before Gwen could do something, much to her shock, and to Eddie's, he jumped onto the ceiling and then jumped off, running at inhuman speed.

"What the hell?" Gwen stared as Eddie ran at the door so hard, they burst out from the hinges.

Next thing she knew, some people, snarling ferociously, ran down the corridors, attacking the guards, like in some zombie movie as Gwen screamed, when one of the monsters was about to lunge at her before it was webbed to the ground.

Spider-Man dodged, when another monster attacked him and he webbed it to the wall. More monsters attacked but Spider-Man fired web bullets, dazing them before turning to Gwen. "Come with me, if you wanna live!"

Gwen didn't need to be told twice as she held onto Spider-Man and he swung out from the labs and out into the city. As they went out, they landed on a rooftop as Spider-Man looked at her.

"You OK?" Spider-Man asked.

Gwen panted out, nodding before realizing she knew the voice, staring in disbelief. "Pete? Pete, is that you?"

Spider-Man sighed, knowing she had him. "I guess I've got some explaining to do."

* * *

In his office, Norman Osborn was observing the footage as he saw Spider-Man in black suit in New York and Peter Parker sneaking into OsCorp, alongside Eddie Brock and then the havoc with the guards, narrowing his eyes.

"Peter Parker is Spider-Man… I see you've come to find out what your father has done… what do you know?" Norman pulled out his phone, dialing a number. "I have a task for you. Two targets. Seek and capture. Alive. I don't care which one of them, just bring me one of them. Peter Benjamin Parker. The other one is Spider-Man. Triple your usual fee."

* * *

"I accept." The woman said, looking into the mirror to reveal long silver hair as she opened the case to reveal a silver suit.

* * *

Eddie ran from the soldiers into the woods and much to his surprise, he was stronger and faster than ever. He jumped on the trees, hiding as the soldiers looked around.

* * *

When Eddie returned home, somehow, he felt sick. Insatiable hunger and thirst. Eddie ripped open a pack of chips and shoved handfuls of them into his mouth. He also found leftovers of a chicken in trash bags as he ate them in inhuman bites before he felt sick and vomited into the toilet. "What the hell is happening to me?"

Eddie looked into the mirror and tried to wash his face in the sink before looking into the mirror and saw that his eyes had turned pitch black and he heard a voice that seemed to be coming from inside his head.

" _Hello, Eddie._ "

Eddie screamed, thinking he was losing his mind as he looked around. "Who… who said that?" Suddenly, he spasmed and shook violently as he was being covered in some black goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for MJ working in Bugle, that is based on Spider-Man 2018 video game, that I finally got to play at least a small part, since I myself do not have PS4 but I watched the playthrough clips from the video game.
> 
> The story is going to be a mix of Venom film, Amazing Spider-Man video game, Spider-Man 2018 video game and Ultimate Spider-Man, both comic books and video game, in case you're wondering what to expect. No comment on Spider-Man 3. I used just some small parts of it here, since don't get me started on how the film was mishandled, although, the Bad Petey dance would be hilarious to see here * chuckles *
> 
> Who Norman called, will be revealed in the next chapter and all I will reveal that it's Marvel's comic book mercenary, who has crossed paths with Spider-Man a few times and I've given a hint about who it is.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Silver Sable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter faces off with a dangerous mercenary, while crossing Venom again and Eddie struggles with a new parasite infecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

Back in Peter's house, he showed Gwen the video left by his father.

" _I just wanted to help people dying all over the world. But because I signed the wrong papers for the wrong person, I can't. I should've listened to you, if you're seeing this, Ben. I'd never tell you in the eye, Ben but you were right. Never trust a guy with a tie._

 _Peter… you may be too young to understand… but sometimes… the road to Hell is paved with good intentions._ "

Gwen just stared until the video was finished as she looked at the files about 'Venom'.

"Oh, my God…" Gwen whispered as she looked at the box of goo. "And it took you over?"

"I don't know what the hell happened but I lost control. That thing is unstable." Peter explained.

"What happened to your parents? They died in a plane crash, right?" Gwen asked.

Peter nodded. "But after finding this, I'm starting to think that it wasn't a simple accident. Whatever happened to them, it had something to do with Venom and Norman Osborn." Gwen stared. "Gwen, I know it's a lot to take in…"

Gwen sighed. "I've always suspected that Mr. Osborn was up to something more but this… maybe this suit is how he wants to cure Harry."

"This thing is unstable, Gwen, it's too dangerous to be left in the hands of anyone like Norman Osborn." Peter said.

"What… what are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"I need to know what Osborn knew about my Dad and Venom." Peter said.

"Well, I don't have the clearance to unlock the files I had copied. It has several layers of encryption and I can't crack it." Gwen showed him the flash drive.

"I know someone who can." Peter said.

* * *

**_Eddie Brock's apartment_ **

Eddie thought he had been imagining the voice and the black goo covering his face but the constant hunger and thirst would not leave him.

* * *

**_Later, New York_ **

Mary Jane was having a lunch in a restaurant before she saw Eddie. "Eddie."

"I knew you keep coming for lunch here, I need to talk to you." Eddie pulled out his phone.

"Are you on drugs?" Mary Jane asked.

"Listen, I may have been infected with something." Eddie said frantically.

Mary Jane touched his forehead. "My God, you have a fever." Suddenly, Eddie took a bite from a nearby lobster that was on waiter's tray. "Whoa! Jesus, Eddie!" He was about to eat more food before Mary Jane held him. "Eddie! Easy! Listen, you're not well. Let's take you to a hospital for an exam, OK?"

* * *

_**Later, Metro General** _

"Mr. Brock, are you alright?" Dr. Christine Palmer asked as Eddie was in the MRI.

"Where's MJ?" Eddie asked.

"She's not here right now. Just relax. Don't move. It's going to be painless." Christine said, turning on the MRI but much to her surprise, Eddie started to scream and spasm violently. "Mr. Brock? Eddie! Are you alright?" She turned to her colleague. "Turn it off. Turn it off, now!" She entered the room. "Is everything OK?"

"I'm good." Eddie panted out, not sure why he felt this inexplicable pain.

"Don't worry, claustrophobics freak out in the MRI all the time. Listen, get some rest, I'll call you, once we get the results. I'll let you know what I find out, OK?" Christine held Eddie's shoulder.

"Thanks, doc." Eddie nodded.

Mary Jane was accompanying Eddie out. "What happened to you, Eddie?"

" _Don't tell her._ "

Eddie looked around, wondering who said it.

"Eddie." Mary Jane asked, worried.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Eddie said. "Look… I'm not feeling well, I…"

"Yeah. Get some rest." Mary Jane nodded.

* * *

**_Central City_ **

Felicity was working in an office before she got a call. "Hello?"

"Felicity. It's Peter Parker."

"Oh, hey, Pete, how can I help you?" Felicity asked.

"I need help with decrypting some files from OsCorp. It's a long story but my father used to work for them on some secret project, I need to know exactly what am I dealing with and the encryption is a little above my level." Peter said.

"OK, send me an email and I'll see what I can do." Felicity promised.

* * *

_**New York** _

"Symbiotes… looks like they're unstable, considering that apparently, we've got more dead bodies coming out from the labs." Gwen said.

"It almost consumed me. I wonder what happened." Peter noted, having the suit in a special containment box in his bag. Suddenly, both of them were grabbed by some men and dragged into a car, with a silver-haired woman aiming guns at them.

"Hey! What is this? Let us go!" Peter shouted.

"Who…" Gwen stared.

Peter paled, recognizing the woman. "Hello, Peter?"

"Silver Sable." Peter whispered.

"We have some unfinished business, Spidey." Sable quipped.

"What…" Peter and Gwen tried to play dumb.

"Stop acting. I know who you are." Sable aimed her gun at them. "What do you know about Venom?"

"Listen, whatever you want—"

"Answer the question." Sable said.

"I don't know what Venom even is, I swear!" Gwen begged.

"Then perhaps I should give Parker an incentive." Sable said but Peter kicked one of her men before ripping the door open as he and Gwen jumped out, in the middle of Queensborough Bridge. "Don't think about running." She warned, coming out of the car. "I know who you are. I can get to anyone you know. Mary Jane Watson. May Parker…"

"Leave my family alone." Peter glared.

"Get in the damn car." Sable warned as one of the men grabbed Gwen.

Peter really wished he had not left his web-shooters in his bag. He dodged, when one of Sable's men fired darts from his gun. "We need Parker alive with minimal injury!"

Peter jumped at one of the mercenaries and knocked him down before dodging Sable's kick and jumping off the wall, knocking down another one of her men. Peter and Sable exchanged blows before he flipped away as she hit him in the face. Peter blocked her punches and kicked her in the midsection as Sable rolled away, while lying on the ground. Peter jumped at her and was about to finish her off but Sable used her legs to kick Peter away as he was in the middle of the road. They heard a car horn as a car was about to run Peter down.

"No!" Gwen exclaimed.

Using his Spider-Sense, Peter jumped away as Gwen and Sable stared in disbelief but some of the cars got into an accident, ramming each other and some of them were on fire, with the others on the edge of the bridge. Quickly acting, Peter put on a hoodie to cover his face and caught one of the cars and pulled it to safety, with Sable getting the civilians out.

"Hold it! Let me help you!" Sable said.

"First you wanna kidnap me, now you're helping me?" Peter demanded.

"I've been hired to take you in, and not to kill innocent people." Sable explained.

"Oh, crazy lady with a heart of gold." Peter drawled as Sable helped the family out of the car before Peter let go, while the car fell off the bridge. Sable's men were also helping out until the civilians were in safety.

When they were done, Sable aimed her gun at Peter.

"We're not finished yet, Mr. Parker." Sable said as Peter saw they were holding Gwen as hostage.

"Listen, let's just talk about this." Peter pleaded.

* * *

Eddie was walking down the bridge but saw a silver-haired woman and Peter. Not knowing why, he sensed the symbiote in the car as he roared, black ooze covering him.

Peter, Gwen and Sable turned their heads to see a giant, muscular monster in black jump towards them.

"You… have a part of me… I want it!" Venom snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist using Christine Palmer from Doctor Strange and that is how Venom gets on radar of Team Arrow and Team Flash, since Christine needed an opinion from someone, who is an "expert" in weird and they'll show up soon.
> 
> Imagine that Silver Sable is played by Sienna Miller, who has silver hair.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Spider-Man vs. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man faces off with the symbiote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

"What the…" Gwen stared.

Venom threw a tentacle, trying to grab Peter, who dodged before the mercenaries opened fire but Venom was unfazed. One of the mercenaries fired a bazooka, knocking Venom down. His muscles briefly reduced before he reached inside the car and then jumped out, bigger.

"Good. Now I have more control!" Venom snarled, as if he was intoxicated.

"What's going on?" Gwen demanded.

"I think there was more of the symbiote out there and it apparently absorbed the symbiote in my bag!" Peter realized.

"Take it down!" Sable ordered as the mercenaries tried to shoot Venom and one of them fired from a grenade launcher. Venom grabbed the grenade as dense gas leaked out. Another mercenary fired a grenade but Venom literally chewed through it.

"Hold your fire!" Sable ordered, putting on a mask and goggles.

"Gwen, run! Get out of—" Before Gwen could run, she was knocked down as Venom was throwing the mercenaries around and attacked Sable but she jumped away and threw a grenade that exploded, letting out a high-pitch sound. Venom screamed and spasmed as it turned normal and Spider-Man widened his eyes, as he saw his face.

"Eddie Brock?" Spider-Man realized.

"Parker…" Venom growled.

Sable shot into Venom's chest but he instantly healed before turning to her and grabbing her.

"No!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "Gwen, get out of here!"

Gwen nodded as she got up and ran off, while Spider-Man jumped in and kicked Venom, knocking him down.

"I smell a part of me in you…" Venom reached with his tentacles as Spider-Man felt weaker, as Venom was draining him somehow.

"Get… off!" Spider-Man webbed Venom in the face as he staggered, letting Spider-Man go.

Spider-Man jumped and kicked Venom, knocking him down and dodged, when Venom swung his claws but Venom jumped at Spider-Man as they were falling off the bridge. Spider-Man fired web bullets but Venom turned his hand into a shield before grabbing Spider-Man and slamming him to the bridge supports below. Spider-Man recovered and looked around, wondering where Venom was as he heard inhuman snarling.

Suddenly, Venom grabbed Spider-Man from above and threw him away as Spider-Man crashed towards one of the beams and fell down. Apparently, Venom was immune to Spider-Man's spider-sense somehow. Venom stretched his arm and grabbed Spider-Man. Spider-Man held onto a pole before ripping it off and as Venom pulled Spider-Man towards him, Spider-Man whacked him in the face with the pole, knocking him down.

Venom got up and swung his claws but Spider-Man dodged before retaliating with series of punches and kicks and he used webbing to pull himself towards Venom and land precise hits before Venom hit Spider-Man hard and they jumped off the bridge, exchanging blows. Spider-Man punched Venom but Venom pulled Spider-Man towards him before kicking him away. Spider-Man used web bullets but Venom formed his hand into some kind of a shield before slamming Spider-Man to another support beam.

Spider-Man kicked Venom off and jumped down, swinging up and kicking Venom back up to the bridge. It was then, when the bridge was mostly clear of civilians, with Gwen, Sable and her mercenaries around.

"Eddie! This isn't you! It's the suit!" Spider-Man pleaded.

"You have something I want! Feed! Hunger!" Venom shouted.

"Eddie! Fight this!" Spider-Man pleaded.

Venom lunged at Spider-Man, who flipped back, kicking Venom in the face. Venom recovered and swung his tentacles.

Before Venom could land another blow, suddenly, a bolt of lightning sped in, punching Venom hard in the chest, sending him off the bridge as he landed in the water.

"Thanks." Spider-Man nodded.

"No problem." The Flash said. "New York is a bit further from Central City though so I had to come a bit long way.

"Gwen?" Spider-Man looked around. "Where's… oh, no."

"What?" The Flash asked.

"Sable and her men. They have a friend of mine. She's been kidnapped." Spider-Man said.

"We're gonna find her." Barry assured. "But first, you need to tell me everything you know about what's going on."

* * *

_**OsCorp** _

When Eddie came to, he was in a special containment cell which had energy field around him. "Where… where am I?"

"Hello, Mr. Brock."

Eddie narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man with red hair. "Norman Osborn."

"Let's get down to business. The Venom suit is worth billions of dollars. I'd like to know how exactly did you get your hands on it and what do you know about it." Norman said. "Most of our test subjects did not survive the bonding process with the symbiote but somehow you did."

Suddenly, Eddie's eyes turned black as his voice became an inhuman snarl. "If you think I'm going to let myself become a lab rat—"

A high-pitch sound went off as Eddie fell on his knees. "You have no choice here, Mr. Brock. If left unchecked, this symbiote will consume you. You will tell us what we want to know and we'd like to… 'test' the suit. Refuse… and you will be left here to die." Norman said.

Eddie considered and sighed, feeling sicker by every minute passing by, realizing he needed to play along for now. "What do you want from me?"

* * *

When Gwen woke up, she felt she was unable to move. She noticed she was strapped to a table, unable to move. "Where… where am I? What is this?"

"Don't move, Miss Stacy. Or it will hurt much more." A voice on the P.A. system called out.

Gwen heard whirring as the wall opened and from it came out a red goo, crawling its way towards Gwen, who paled, trying to free herself from the restraints. "No! Get off! Get off! No!"

Gwen screamed and felt agonizing pain as soon as the goo touched her skin and started to cover her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Spider-Man and the Flash venture to rescue Gwen, they come across another dangerous symbiote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

"This suit… it was made by my Dad. Years ago, OsCorp satellite crashed with an alien symbiote. My Dad was a member of the scientist team researching it and with my Dad's DNA as a starting pallet, they were experimenting on it." Peter explained as he met with Barry in Parker's house.

"So, it's like a part of you?" Barry asked.

"I… guess. In a creepy way." Peter shivered. "I had it on me for just a few hours and then it was like it was eating me from the inside and somehow, that thing is immune to my Spider-Sense. Brock snuck up on me, caught me off-guard. I saw him in the labs the other day, when I was investigating OsCorp, he must have gotten infected by the symbiote somehow."

"He made allegations that OsCorp was experimenting on people. Judging by that Silver Sable was after you and Gwen, it might be true." Mary Jane mused. Peter pinched himself in the finger with a nail and took a sample of blood, putting it into a microscope. "What are you doing, Pete?"

"Whoa…" Peter stared.

"What?" Barry asked before taking a look into the microscope and saw some black cells in Peter's blood sample. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure." Peter said. "Looks like some microscopic parts of Venom got into me."

"And… is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mary Jane asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Right now, I'm more worried about Gwen." Peter said. "I'm sure OsCorp is behind this somehow. It's not a coincidence that Sable came after us the moment I asked Gwen to investigate my Dad."

* * *

_**OsCorp** _

"I have a bad feeling about this." One of the guards said, accompanying the doctor into the cell with a prisoner in cuffs.

"Look, we have our orders, let's follow them." The doctor said as they let the prisoner into the cell.

"What is this?" The prisoner demanded. But before they could close the cell, from above jumped down a monstrous humanoid creature covered in red substance, attacking the prisoner, the guard and the scientist, attaching its tentacles onto them and draining the bodies into withered husks within moments.

"Lockdown! Lockdown!"

The red creature attacked the guards, as blood spattered.

* * *

Spider-Man and the Flash broke into OsCorp as they saw the guards running down the corridors and the scientists running.

"Hope we're not too late." Spider-Man said.

* * *

"Sir, shouldn't we lock down the area?" One of the scientists asked Norman.

"No. Let us see how this plays out." Norman said, observing the footage.

* * *

Spider-Man groaned as he clutched his head.

"You OK?" The Flash asked.

"My spider-sense's going haywire." Spider-Man said, trying to get ahold of himself.

* * *

Eddie heard screams as the energy in his cell turned off and inside jumped in a red creature that looked like Spider-Man, with red tentacles coming out of its back as it snarled ferociously. Eddie couldn't tell why but his symbiote suddenly felt attracted towards it and suddenly, a wave of relentless rage filled him as Venom took over and he roared, lunging at the creature.

* * *

Spider-Man and the Flash ran down the corridors to see red goo around and dead bodies drained into husks.

"It's like a horror movie in here." Spider-Man said.

"What the hell is going on here?" The Flash wondered before Spider-Man clutched his head and groaned.

"Whatever it is, I think that the symbiote might be here. I feel like my head's about to explode." Spider-Man said.

They went down the corridor before bumping into one of the scientists. "Spider-Man. The Flash. Thank God you're here."

"What the hell is going on here?" The Flash asked.

"Carnage." The scientist explained.

"Yeah, we've gathered as much." Spider-Man said dryly.

"No. We've been conducting experiments on symbiotes and one of them got out of control. I don't know what it is but my colleagues called it 'Carnage'." The scientist said.

"Where is it?" The Flash asked.

"You're going after it? Why?" The scientist asked.

"Because with great power comes great responsibility. I don't expect you to understand." Spider-Man said. "Just tell us where it is and we'll handle it."

* * *

Spider-Man and the Flash were running down corridors, with Spider-Man webbing up the guards, while the Flash knocked them out before some guard robots showed up. The Flash phased through some of them, short-circuiting them, while Spider-Man webbed one of them up and used it to smash the other robots.

* * *

Venom slammed Carnage to the floor but Carnage formed some mace in its hand and knocked him away. Venom formed a shield before grabbing Carnage and slamming it to the ground. Carnage embedded its hands into the floor before almost impaling Venom with spikes that emerged from the ground. Venom jumped away before Carnage lunged at him and they were slamming each other to the walls.

Venom seemed to have gained the upper hand but from Carnage's body protruded spikes, causing for Venom to let go before Carnage threw Venom, sending him crashing against a window into the lower levels.

"There's Venom!" Spider-Man pointed.

"But what's that red thing?" The Flash wondered.

Carnage threw its tentacles at them as Spider-Man and the Flash dodged. Spider-Man groaned with a headache as Venom showed up, black goo covering the floor and throwing the Flash away.

"Stay out of this!" Venom snarled.

Venom and Carnage were covered in goo, seemingly fighting before Spider-Man tried to web them both but the symbiotes absorbed the webbing.

"Any suggestions?" The Flash wondered.

"I don't know." Spider-Man said. Spider-Man lunged at Venom but he seemingly absorbed both Spider-Man and Carnage as the Flash heard Spider-Man and Gwen screaming in agony.

"No!" The Flash exclaimed.

Next thing he knew, Venom spat out both Spider-Man and Gwen, with the latter naked before Spider-Man ran to her. "Gwen. Gwen!"

Gwen came to as the Flash picked a nearby lab coat, covering her naked body as she held onto the coat tightly, while Venom snarled. "Finally! I have… absolute… control!"

"Oh, my God…" Gwen stared in horror as on Venom's chest formed Spider-Man's emblem.

"Osborn… he's going to pay for locking me up like an animal!" Venom jumped into the ducts.

"We need to get to Osborn before Eddie will." Spider-Man said, turning to the Flash. "Get Gwen to safety."

"What about you? You can't fight that thing alone." Gwen protested.

"With great power comes great responsibility, Gwen. That thing is my Dad's legacy. I need to make sure it's not going to hurt anyone else." Spider-Man said.

Gwen hugged Peter tightly and kissed him. "Just be careful, Pete."

"I will." Spider-Man promised.

* * *

Norman was running into his office, readying his gun and suddenly turned around before his gun was knocked off his hand.

"Norman! Tell me what do you know about my Dad! Eddie's on his way here and I can guarantee you'd rather deal with me than him." Peter said.

Norman didn't need to be told twice as he approached his safe and showed Peter a folder. "Everything you could ever know about your parents is right here. I've had it since I found out—"

Suddenly, Venom jumped in through the windows, snarling and throwing Spider-Man outside before chasing Norman, who ran to the heliport. Spider-Man was about to chase Venom but stopped and groaned. "You again?"

"Calm down, boy." Sable smirked, raising her hand. "My contract with Osborn expired fifteen minutes ago. And if you're after him, I doubt he's going to get very far. I doubt he will be able to start that chopper." Spider-Man saw Norman struggling with the controls as Sable pulled out the keys to the chopper.

"But you—"

"Frankly, I like you, Spidey. And no hard feelings about earlier. Business is business. Until next time." Sable said as she walked off.

"Osborn!" Venom snarled, as Norman pulled out a hi-tech gun, blasting Venom, who faced Spider-Man now. "You…"

"I may not like Osborn any more than you do, Eddie. But if you wanna kill him, you'll have to go through me first." Spider-Man said.

"My pleasure!" Venom pulled out tentacles and roared before he and Spider-Man jumped at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Final showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Barry have a final confrontation with Venom and Norman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

Spider-Man dodged as Venom swung his tentacles. The Flash rushed in and attempted a supersonic punch but Venom put his arm deep into the ground as from it emerged several spikes, forcing for the Flash to dodge.

"You're protecting him?!" Venom snarled.

"No, we're protecting you from making the worst mistake of your life. You cross that line, there's no way back for you." Peter said.

"You're not a killer, Brock. Let us help you." Barry pleaded.

"If you want to help me, then stay out of my way!" Venom roared.

Spider-Man and Venom jumped at each other, Spider-Man kicking him in the face and knocking him down. Venom grabbed a nearby air vent and threw it. Spider-Man jumped at it and vaulted over, while the Flash ran up and slid down, both of them working in tandem and landing precise hits at Venom, who was unfazed though. From Venom's body emerged tentacles that grabbed them both and knocked them on the ground.

"Gwen's down at the lobby. She's safe." The Flash assured.

"Thanks." Spider-Man said.

Norman opened fire from his gun, knocking Venom down. Venom got up and snarled. "You… locked me… like an animal!"

Norman fired again but the gun sparked and exploded, malfunctioning. Venom lunged at Norman's chopper but Spider-Man webbed a nearby giant box and used it as a hammer, slamming Venom away. But then, they heard a high-pitch sound and while Spider-Man's and the Flash's masks had special earbuds that protected them, clearly Venom didn't like it as he spasmed, with the noise harming it as Green Arrow, the Canary, Daredevil and the Atom showed up with Vibe, Firestorm and Killer Frost from a breach.

"I saw a vibe and figured you could use a little backup. Are we late?" Cisco quipped.

"Right on time, guys." Barry quipped.

"Who's the black Spidey? Bad guy?" Sara asked.

"Yup." Peter said.

Oliver fired an arrow but Venom crushed it in his hand.

"It doesn't like high-pitch noise, right? Let's see if we can kick it up—" Before Sara could turn on her Canary Cry device, Venom grabbed her by her leg with his tentacle and knocked her down. Oliver fired another arrow and hit it right behind Venom.

"Missed." Venom gloated.

"Think again." Oliver flipped a switch on his bow as the sonic arrow went off. Matt was protected due to Cisco's adjustments that would make sure Matt's radar sense was not overloaded with high frequency noises.

Ray and Cisco blasted Venom, knocking him down but Venom reached with his tentacles and smashed the arrow. Barry rushed at Venom, punching him in the face with supersonic punch, knocking him down as the symbiote cried out in pain and almost let go of Eddie but quickly recovered.

"It's over, Brock." Barry said.

"Not likely!" Venom snarled but as he was about to lunge at them, suddenly, a bomb appeared on his neck, the explosion knocking him away. Venom was on fire as the symbiote formed a parachute before seemingly letting go of Eddie, while burning into ashes. "Goodbye, Eddie." Venom said.

"Venom! No!" Eddie shouted as he fell into the water below with a 'splash'.

"What the…" Spider-Man stared as Norman was on a glider, wearing a green armor.

"You fools! You've ruined everything!" Norman said.

"It's over, Osborn! Venom's gone. No one has to get hurt." Spider-Man pleaded.

"I can't let you run around knowing what I've done, the lengths I've had to go through. So I'm simply going to have to deal with loose ends." Norman said.

Norman fired missiles from his glider but Ray blasted some of them before Spider-Man jumped at Norman, firing web bullets and dazing him. Spider-Man landed on the glider as he and Norman exchanged blows but Norman was stronger than he seemed to be.

"What the hell have you done to yourself?" Peter demanded.

"What I've had to do to become stronger and faster! Your father understood the need of evolution but he was foolish and naïve! He thought there were lines we couldn't cross!" Norman said.

"Did you kill my parents?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure Richard and Mary can tell you, once you see them on the other side!" Norman slammed Peter to the ground and was about to finish him off but dodged as the Flash sped in and flew up, dodging as Oliver, Ray, Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie were shooting at him.

"He's too fast! I can't get a lock on!" Ray said.

"How are we supposed to stop him?" Ronnie wondered.

Norman flew down the building, slamming Peter repeatedly to the windows before throwing him away and grabbing him in neck lock. They struggled before Norman was forced to let Peter go. Norman dodged, when Ray was chasing him and threw a disk that embedded itself onto Ray's suit, sending him crashing down onto a nearby rooftop, disabling his suit.

Norman was chasing Peter in a narrow alley and threw some balls that turned into razor bats. Peter was barely able to dodge as the razor bats grazed him before Peter webbed them, causing for them to fall.

"You've destroyed everything. Once they find out what I've done, they'll let my boy die." Norman glared as they flew into OsCorp, where Gwen was in the middle levels, where were the labs, now dressed in normal clothes.

"Gwen… no. Leave her out of this. We can help Harry. No one has to get hurt." Peter pleaded.

"It's too late for that. To ensure my son's safety, first things first, eliminating witnesses!" Norman flew towards Gwen, who screamed as Norman grabbed her, flying up.

"Mr. Osborn, this doesn't have to be this way. We can work this out." Gwen pleaded.

"No one has to go to prison. We can cut a deal. Just let Gwen go." Peter said.

"Fine. I'll let her go." Norman dropped Gwen but Peter jumped and grabbed her as they crashed through the window onto a catwalk.

Gwen panted out as Peter held onto her. "You OK?" Gwen shook her head but then an explosion followed as Peter grabbed her. "Gwen, hang on!" Peter used webbing so that Gwen would safely climb down.

Peter dodged, when Norman flew at him and used webbing to pull himself towards Norman, punching him in the face as Norman fell off the glider and it crashed onto a catwalk, where Gwen was and almost fell, if not for Peter webbing her hand. Peter pulled her up but Norman kicked Peter, forcing him to let go.

"No!" Peter exclaimed as Gwen was freefalling and screaming. Peter kicked Norman away as from above fell lab machines, pinning Norman down and knocking him out.

Peter jumped down, webbing towards Gwen but next thing either of them knew, a bolt of lightning sped in and they were both safely on the ground.

"Am I too late?" Barry asked.

"You're actually right on time." Peter said.

"So, superheroes helping you, huh?" Gwen quipped.

"All in a day's work." Peter shrugged before Barry showed him a folder.

"This is everything Norman had on your parents. You wanna take a look at it?" Barry asked.

"I need to know." Peter said. "Where's Brock?"

"Most likely dead. The symbiote was on fire, and there's no way Brock could've survived without it." Barry said as they felt sad for Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really thought I'd kill Gwen off? Oh, please. I'm not that cruel. I actually loved her character, both in comic books and in TASM films, despite that the second film was poorly done, the first one was good.
> 
> Hope you liked the fight scene with Venom and Green Goblin. These were from some older comic books, Spider-Man 3 and The Amazing Spider-Man 2 films, even though I'll be honest, my opinion on them is less than low, the action was good, even though it was a bit too over the top.
> 
> The next chapter will be aftermath of this story, which is going to have a post-credit scene, setting up the next story as well.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Norman Osborn and Venom, Peter finally learns the truth about his parents, while Venom is walking out somewhere in the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"Am I… without symptoms?" Gwen asked.

"No traces of symbiote in your body." Caitlin assured. "As far as we can tell, you are perfectly healthy."

Gwen smiled as Peter relaxed, relieved. "Thank you. You've saved my life. All of you. Where's Brock?"

"We saw him burn into ashes." Barry said. "Well, Eddie Brock was a good man from what Mary Jane told us…"

"…but good riddance on that symbiote." Peter said, about to open the file, with his girlfriend Felicia Hardy at his side.

"Are you sure about this, Pete?" Felicia asked.

"I need to know." Peter said as he opened the file.

* * *

_**Ten years ago, OsCorp** _

_"_ _This is not a weapon. It's supposed to be helping cure people." Richard said. "You never told me the symbiote might devour the host—"_

_"_ _It is unfortunate but it was necessary in the next step of the evolution." Norman said._

_"_ _You're insane. I'll tell the world what you've done." Richard glared._

_Norman smirked. "You have two choices, Richard. Work with me or be known as a criminal."_

_"_ _What's that supposed to mean?" Richard demanded._

_"_ _Selling corporate secrets of OsCorp to other companies. Markovians. Terrorist organizations." Norman said._

_"_ _That's ridicu—" Richard stopped as it hit him. "You're setting me up."_

_"_ _That depends on you. It's your choice. What's it going to be?" Norman asked and Richard sighed, realizing Norman got him._

* * *

_Richard sat down and turned on the camera. "Peter, I have all these things I have in my head… things I wanna say, things I think as your father you will need to hear. You're going to find that there are people in this world, people, who you are going to look at and say, 'Why is this person like this?' I found myself surrounded by people, who will do and say anything, just for the appearance that they're better than they are…_ "

* * *

_**Present** _

"My Dad was going to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. everything." Peter said.

"His contact was Jasper Sitwell. He was Hydra." Felicity read as all the pieces suddenly fell together.

"Osborn worked with Hydra on Venom and who knows what else." Barry realized.

"They sabotaged the plane on which my parents were. There were three survivors of the crash. They all witnessed the same thing." Peter read as he showed them a portrait of Venom. "It burned to death. And one of the witnesses was my mother." His eyes then got wet as Gwen and Felicia held him by his shoulders. "She died in the ambulance."

"At least Osborn is going to face justice for his crimes." Barry assured.

"We'll see if we can find a cure for his son. He'll be in good hands here." Caitlin said as they looked into the camera, where Harry Osborn was in a stasis cell in the labs.

"I'm more worried about Brock. He's out there. Somewhere. With Venom. I'm honestly not sure if I'm worried about him… or for him." Peter said.

"We'll find him." Gwen assured.

* * *

_**New York** _

Eddie Brock was buying himself some food before he saw a mugger aim a gun at the elderly Asian vendor, asking for cash. The woman, in fear, collected the cash, before suddenly, the mugger's hand was covered in some tentacle that was formed from some black goo as a tall muscular humanoid creature covered in black goo with white eyes and a giant monstrous jaw neared the mugger, who paled.

"You come in here again, in fact…" Venom grabbed the mugger by his throat. "…you go anywhere in this city preying on innocent people, we will find you and eat both your arms and then both of your legs. And then we will eat your face right off your head. Do you understand?"

The mugger shook his head, trembling in fear. "Please, no."

"Yes." Venom said. "So, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the street like a turd in the wind. Do you feel me?"

"What the hell are you?" The mugger whispered.

Half of Venom's face revealed Eddie Brock's face underneath black goo. "We… are Venom." The gap closed as the monster smirked. "On second thought…" Venom opened his jaw wide open as the mugger screamed.

"Please. No! No!"

As Venom ate the mugger, Eddie turned normal, wiping his mouth as he turned to the vendor, who just stared in shock. "What… was… that?"

"Oh. I have a parasite. Goodnight." Eddie said as he walked out of the store.

" _Parasite?_ " Venom demanded.

"Yeah, it's a term of endearment, that's all." Eddie said as he walked down the pavement.

" _Apologize!_ "

"No."

" _Apologize!_ "

Eddie sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. So, what do you wanna do now?"

" _The way I see it, WE can do whatever we want._ " Venom said gleefully.

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site** _

Norman Osborn was in his cell before a guard entered. "Mr. Osborn. I've been looking forward to this."

Norman looked up to face Eddie, who was disguised as a guard. "Brock? I can't believe—"

"I'll tell you what I can't believe. I can't believe that after all the things you've done, that all you get is few years in a cell. The thing is, you lock up an animal, it gets angry." Eddie said, his voice turning into an inhuman snarl.

Norman paled. "You can't do anything to me in here! The guards—"

"…will not help you!" Venom opened his jaws wide open.

"Noooooo!" Norman screamed.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Lyla asked as all that was left of Norman Osborn were tatters of prison suit and bones.

"We're not sure. Someone disguised as a guard came here and killed him. Then he vanished, like a ghost." Rick Flag said as he showed Lyla the footage of a guard covered in some black goo, who vanished into the shadows.

"He also devoured another prisoner, who's dead now." Steve Trevor explained.

"Who?" Lyla asked.

"Eobard Thawne. That thing broke into his cell and ate him." Trevor said.

Lyla shrugged. "Good riddance."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"I'm glad you guys let me stay here." Gwen said.

"No problem. We could always use someone as smart as you." Barry said.

"It's a little weird to be with Wells here. I mean, another Wells." Gwen said.

"You'll get used to it." Caitlin assured.

* * *

Harry Wells was in the workshop, working on some device as lights flickered and he looked confused before going out and looking around. "Hello? Ramon! If this is a prank, then it's not funny." He looked into the shadows and saw red eyes and a vibrating shadow.

Harry barely had time to scream as the red-eyed ghost rushed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the backstory of Peter here. In comic books, the mainstream one, Earth-616, Peter's parents Richard and Mary were CIA agents, who Red Skull had murdered by sabotaging their plane. In Ultimate comic books, Earth-1610, Richard Parker worked for Bolivar Trask and worked on Venom suit with Eddie Brock Sr., Eddie's father but the suit was unstable and Richard and Eddie were forced to hand over Venom because of the contract. Richard, Mary and Eddie wanted to fight over the rights for the suit in the court but Trask found out and had their plane sabotaged.
> 
> Hope you like Gwen officially joining Team Flash. I thought, "Oh, why not?"
> 
> Those who have seen Season 6 of The Flash can guess what happened. This cliffhanger is actually going to be a part of the bigger sequel I have planned, which is going to be set in in Infinity War now.
> 
> There is a theory that Thawne actually cannot die and can exist formlessly as negative tachyons, that could possess a body. In Season 6, considering that Thawne assimilated Earth-1 Harrison Wells's DNA and took on his likeness, he actually became Harrison Wells, hence how was he probably able to take over Nash's body after all the Wellses merged with him after the Crisis. As Cisco would say, Thawne has become "a red-eyed pissed off Voldemort looking for a new body".
> 
> See you in the next story and once again, thank you to Aragorn II Elessar for his permission to let me continue his "The Devil and the Hood" series.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
